


Motherly Love

by nanu_hammies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CGRE - Age regressor/Caregiver, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Non-Sexual Age Play, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanu_hammies/pseuds/nanu_hammies
Summary: Shuichi has a secret that he's embarrassed to say. He's a age regressor. But due to an unfavorable situation, Kaede finds out his secret. How will she react and can Shuichi really trust her with this secret?I try to update at least once a week!In this version of DRV3, there are no Monokubs, but there is still a killing game.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 36
Kudos: 143





	1. Motherly Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I'm updating my format on here. I hope y'all enjoy this format better because it's easier for my eyes to read.   
> I'll be making the rounds on all the chapters so it'll all be the same soon enough.

Shuichi's POV  
How was I supposed to know things would end up like this? I was hoping to take this secret to my grave. If I had know this would happen, I would’ve stayed away from her. 

"Good morning, Saihara-kun!" called a sweet voice as I exited my dorm. I heard the voice but couldn't really focus or determine where it had come from. 

I was hardly able to stand up without holding onto the doorknob to level myself. Everything I saw had a fuzz around it.

I blamed it on the lack of sleep. I had hardly slept but who would be able to. The thought of knowing that one of my classmate could murder someone just to try and escape this school, or prison or whatever that damned bear called it. I couldn't imagine it, or rather I didn't want to imagine it. Who would be the one to do it? When will they attack? Who's going to be the first vict-  


"Saihara-kun?" the melodic voice called out again with heavy concern. I didn't even realize but I was scratching my head harshly and was no longer just leaning against the door but was slumped on the floor, almost in a fetal position . I looked up and saw Kaede Akamatsu staring down at me like a concerned mother looking at her hurt child, her face full of suppressed worry and fear. She hurriedly knelt down beside me and pressed the back of her hand against my forehead.  


"Saihara-kun. Can you hear me? If you can, say yes or nod your head" she said as she moved her hand from checking my forehead to my wrist. I feebly shook my head and tried to speak. It hardly came out as a pathetic squeak.  


"Saihara, I am going to try and carry you back to your bed. Please try to help me, okay?" she said as she wrapped her arm around mine and attempted to carry me back to my bed. I tried as hard as I could to walk normally but my feet weren't cooperating. Somehow I made it back to my bed and laid there in pain. My head hurt from overthinking and the stress of being a possible victim in this sick joke of a game. I tried to keep my focus off those gruesome thoughts of murder amongst the group. I chose to try to ground myself in reality and focus on what was here. I could hear Kaede shuffling about my room, muttering to herself about medicines and diseases.  


"K-kaede-san" I uttered with difficulty. I could hear her rush my way and I felt a dip in my bed as she sat to face me. She stared at me, ready for anything I could say. Just seeing her face made me feel a bit better, but not enough.  


"Yes Saihara-kun?" she replied.  


"Could you g-get some water please?" I asked pitifully. My voice sounded hoarse and painful.  


"Of course. I'll be right back". I heard her scurry off calling someone. Before I had the chance to try and regain some sanity, a sharp pain struck my head near where I was scratching previously. I touched my hand there but thankfully there was not blood. As I tried to move to get out of my bed, another wave of pain crashed over me, worse than the first. I gasped and felt myself slip out of consciousness.

I awoke later with a pounding headache. I touched my hand to my head and felt a wet washcloth there. I moved my head slightly, grunting as some pain hit me. I glanced around, forgetting where I was for a second before reality set back in. Kirumi Tojo was sweeping the floor and chatting quietly with Kaede who was sitting at a desk. I tried to sit up but the blaring pain made me gasp in pain instead. Kaede was the one who noticed me first.  


“Saihara-kun!” she cried as she rushed towards the bed. Kirumi followed and gently rested her hand on Kaede’s shoulder to hold her back from crushing me in a hug. Kaede settled for holding my hand in hers instead.  


“Saihara-san. Kaede-san told me what happened this morning. Were you feeling particularly unwell or is this an often occurrence due to a medical issue?” Kirumi questioned as she took her hand off Kaede to pass me a glass of water. I was parched and happily accepted the cup, sliding my hands away from Kaede’s. I sipped the cool beverage as I responded.  


“I-um. I hadn’t slept the night before and the stress got the better of me” I responded feebly, avoiding both their gazes. I couldn’t bare to tell them the truth, being that I was so mentally overwhelmed that I had a meltdown.  


“I see. Do you need help with anything? Or some breakfast perhaps?” Kirumi asked. As if on cue, my stomach growled. I blushed, enjoying being doted on, even if the situation wasn’t favorable.  


“I’ll take that as a yes then. Any allergens or preferences that I should be aware of?” Kirumi said, a small smile on her lips. I just shook my head in response. She excused herself with a bow, leaving just Kaede and me in the room.  


“I’m sorry, Saihara-kun. I panicked and asked Kirumi to help. I hope that’s okay.” Kaede gushed out, her head down in shame.  


“No, I should be thanking you.” I said, assuring her the best I could “She was probably the best option for this situation.”  


“Yeah, that is true” Kaede sighed with a breathy laugh. “I just got so worried when I saw you like that. I hope this isn’t too forward but I care for you. I want to be able to take care of you, Shuichi.”  


With that one sentence, my secret was going to be exposed. With all the stress from the day, being doted on like a child and hearing such tender words, I couldn’t stop. I slipped into my little space.


	2. Meal time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Shuichi be like in little space and how will Kaede deal with it? Especially because she doesn't know what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited second chapter. I am planning for this to have a continuous narrative so these won't be one-shots. There may be a few fluff chapters upon request but it will mostly follow Shuichi, Kaede and a few select characters. A one-shot series may be in the works so don't be too bummed. Hope that you enjoy the chapter

Kaede’s POV

“I just got so worried when I saw you like that. I hope this isn’t too forward but I care for you. I want to be able to take care of you, Shuichi.” I said, looking away, nervous to what his response would be.  


It sounded like a romantic confession, which it almost was. I don’t know why I had said it, especially after what had just happened. There was something about him that I just wanted to protect. It was almost like I was his mother and wanted to help him grow into the proper boy he can be. Side tracked by my thoughts, I hadn’t really noticed how silent the room was.  


“I’m sorry. That was probably weird.” I muttered, wanting to break this suffocating silence. I looked at him and noticed something strange. He was hiding his face with his covers and it looked like he was teething on the blanket.  


“S-shuichi?” I asked, worried that his earlier episode was more medically harmful than I thought.  


“A-ah! Sowwy about that” Shuichi muttered after spitting the now soggy blanket out of his mouth. Maybe it was the blanket but he talked with a little lisp, slurring his r’s to make it sound more like w’s.  


“It’s okay. Are you feeling better now?” I asked, trying to change the topic. I got up to wring out the damp cloth on his head but was stopped by a small tugging on my skirt.  


“Can you stay here please?” He pleaded with me, his voice sounding so little and sleepy. I couldn’t say no to that face.  


“Of course I can.” I said as I sat back down on the bed, putting the cloth on the bedside table.  


“T-thanks” he said, nearly asleep again. He must have still been winded after today’s occurrence. He lazily brought his thumb to his mouth and gently sucked it. I was taken aback when I saw him do it.  


What a strange habit. I shouldn’t judge it though. He looks so peaceful, I thought as I brushed his hair back with my fingers. I couldn’t help but smile. I leaned down and planted a small kiss on his forehead.  


“M-mommy” he murmured out quietly. I giggled quietly, thinking how embarrassed he will be when he wakes up and I tell him what he said. But I couldn’t help but have my heart swell with joy when he called my mommy.

_That’s strange but it’s okay, right? I’m not some kind of freak, like Iruma-chan, am I?_ I sat there, playing with Shuichi’s hair and enjoying doting on him. I lost track of time, focusing only on him.  


A sudden knock at the door grabbed my attention.  


“Sorry for the intrusion. I’m back with Saihara-san breakfast.” Kirumi-chan said as she entered the room. She held a tray with steaming eggs, toast and miso soup.  


“Oh, Kirumi-chan. He fell asleep again.” I replied, sitting up properly and brushing my hair back behind my ear.  


“I’ll leave the tray here then” she said as she placed it on his desk. “Excuse me again. Iruma-san and Kokichi-san are causing a mess in the hallways and I need to watch after them.” She quickly left without a sound.  


I gently shook Saihara awake “Time to get up. You need to eat.”  


“N-ngh. I don’t wanna.” moan Shuichi,  


“No, you need to get up. It’s breakfast time” I said, shaking a little harder.  


“Mommy, I don’t wanna” he continued whining and he threw the blanket over his head.  


_He called me mommy again! Why is my heart pounding so much? Maybe he’s just roleplaying or something? Or maybe he’s pranking me. I’ll go along with it then. Maybe he won’t remember this later_ .  


“Um, baby. You need to eat to get stronger and bigger.” I said, trying to sound stern without being mean.  


He slowly crawled out from under the covers, his thumb still in his mouth.  


“Now that’s better. Aren’t you hungry?” I asked, getting the food and coming back to the bed. Shuichi just nodded sleepily. I didn’t quite trust him with feeding himself.  


“Open wide” I said as I led a forkful of eggs to his mouth. He accepted the food and happily ate. I continued to feed him until all that was left was the empty tray.  


“Good boy! You finished all your food!” I congratulated him, pinching his cheeks playfully. He giggled and held his hands out towards me.  


“Up! Up!” He called out gleefully. I was glad he had some energy back but I didn’t want to accidentally hurt him by dropping him or something stupid like that.  


“I don’t think Mommy can carry you, baby” I responded hesitantly.  


“Up! Mommy, up!” He cried out louder.  


“Shhh, someone might hear you” I hushed “How about this instead?” I moved him onto my lap and bounced him like a baby. He giggled and clapped his hands together happily. I couldn’t help but laugh too. Seeing him with such genuine joy, I wished it could be like this every day.  


“Mommy?” he asked, looking worried for me.  


“Yes baby?” I responded.  


“W-will you stay wiff me?” he pleaded, looking at me with those adorable puppy eyes.  


“Of course I will. I’ll be by your side every day” I said, with some tears in my eyes. This feeling of being needed, of being able to take care of him and spoil him with attention; I needed this in my life. Being able to be the one he goes to and the one he wants for comfort. I don’t know why but I wanted this to be our normal, as strange as it sounded.  


“Yayy!” he cheered, throwing himself on me causing us to both tumble onto the bed with him on top of me.  


“Careful. You don’t want ouchies, do you?” I chastised him as he rolled off me.  


“No, no ouchies” he repeated after me, sounding a little bored.  


“What does baby wanna do now?” I asked, curious about what activities he would want to do when he was like this.  


“I dunno” he said, sounding different. Less carefree and childish.  


“What’s wrong?” I asked, worried that I said something wrong. I turned to face him and his demeanor had changed. He had his fist clenched and his other hand covering his face, like he was ashamed of something.  


“Um, Kaede. Is it okay if we talk?” he said. I no longer heard that young, childish voice that I was with a few minutes before but the normal Shuichi that I had chatted with before today.  


“Oh, yeah. Of course” I replied, sitting up properly and fixing my hair.  


Shuichi sat up as well and sighed “I’m sorry about that. I didn’t want anyone to have to deal with me like that.”  


“What? You weren’t a hassle or anything. I actually kind of enjoyed it.” I replied, embarrassed to admit it out loud.  


“O-oh, then you’re a mommy?” he asked, with hidden excitement.  


“N-no! I’ve never had children before!” I exclaimed, trying to explain the situation.  


“Wait, what? No, I wasn’t talking about it like that. You’re not in the age regression community?” he asked, looking a little confused by my response.  
“Age regression community?” I repeated, never hearing this term before.  


He covered his face and groaned. “This is going to take a while to explain. Are you okay with that? Please don’t judge until I finish explaining”  


“Okay. Can you explain everything to me?” I asked, ready to become part of this new, exciting life with Shuichi by my side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should be up by next week but it may be up sooner. I really like writing these and I hope you guys like reading them. I appreciate any kudos, comments or constructive criticism.  
> See you soon ^u^


	3. Explanation Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi explains what is littlespace and why he does it. Kaede is confused but tries to understand for Shuichi's sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I hope you missed me. I always say that it'll be a week until the next update but I always get too excited and want to publish my work as soon as I finish it. Like usual, thanks for checking out my fanfic and have a great day ^u^

Shuichi’s POV

“Okay. Can you explain everything to me?” she asked, with such genuine curiosity.  


I wasn’t ever expecting to have this conversation, especially with Kaede.  


“Well, like I said, it’s called age regression.” trying to gather my thoughts before explaining it. “I use it more as a coping mechanism. I’ve always had a bit of a rough childhood.”  


“I remember you telling me about your parents and your uncle.” Kaede said, nodding in agreement.  


“Yeah. So because of that, I never exactly had a childhood. I was always with my uncle and it was tough to do what other kids did. They always saw me as a little weird so they would sometimes bully me. They only liked me when I did something for them, like when I found a toy dinosaur. The class liked me for one day but by the next, they all forgot about me, like I never existed in the first place. It was always like that anywhere I went.”  


“It must have been hard for you,” she said as she slid her hand into mine, squeezing it reassuringly. I met her gaze and smiled. Even if she hadn’t experienced what I had, she understood what it was like to be different.  


“It wasn’t all bad.” I casually shrugged, “But when I first entered high school, I remember my friends joking about calling their significant others Daddys or stuff like that. I thought that it was just a joke but when I first heard it, something just clicked.” I explained, feeling comforted by the warmth from her hand.  


“But isn’t that the kind of stuff Miu would say?” she questioned hesitantly.  


I slid my hand out from hers, running them through my hair to try to relax my nerves. I sighed before starting again.  


“I mean, there is a kink that shares some similarities. That’s called Daddy Dom/Little Girl, or Mommy Dom/Little Boy in this case. But age regression isn’t like that.”  


“Then what’s the difference?”  


“What I just explained is a kink, for ,you know, doing those things.” I said, avoiding eye contact.  


“O-oh!” she exclaimed, putting two and two together.  


“Yeah”  


“And age regression is…?” she trailed off, hoping I would get the hint.  


“I basically get into the headset of a child as a coping mechanism. My little headspace kinda changes depending on what I need. I usually stay from 2 to 5 years old. But sometimes, I can go younger or older. But when I’m little, I can just be a kid without being judged or worrying about how others perceive me. I forget all the stresses of being nearly an adult. I just get to be me, the innocent me.”  


“I never thought that was a thing” she muttered, saying it more to herself than to me.  


“I know it’s strange. But I’m begging you. Please don’t tell anyone else. Even if you hate me for this, I don’t want anyone else to know” I begged as I hung my head in shame. Tears stung my eyes, threatening to spill over. I can’t lose her. I can’t lose anyone else important because of this disgusting secret. I felt her get off the bed

_I knew it. She hates me. She won’t ever want to talk to me again. She’ll tell everyone what a creepy pervert I am. Just lik-_

“Shuichi, look at me” Kaede asked softly, lifting my chin up with her hand. I squeezed my eyes closed, dreading to see the disgust or disappointment in her face.  


“Baby, please look at me” she pleaded and I couldn’t help but listen. I slowly pried my eyes open.  


“Good boy” she said with a tender smile, “I don’t know what others have told you about this. But I will never ever hate you, It doesn’t matter to me if you age regress. When I saw you today, you were happy. I want to see you like that everyday.”  


With those words, I bursted into tears. Kaede swiftly hugged me, brushing my hair with her fingers and whispering praise into my ear. “You’re such a good boy. I’ll be by your side always. I believe in you”  


I sobbed hideously, just wanting to stay safe in Kaede’s arms.  


“There, there. Let it all out” she cooed as she started to hum a song. I recognized it as Clare De Lune. It helped me to calm down a little. Some time passed by before I was comfortable enough to talk again.  


“You’re really good at this” I weakly joked, sniffling.  


“To be honest, I always liked to feel needed. I would always try to dote on and take care of my past boyfriends but they all said I was “overbearing” or “acting like their mom”. I’ve always been like that” she said, moving off the floor and next to me on the bed.  


“I would love to have you dote on me” I uttered mindlessly. I didn’t mean to say it but it just slipped out.  


“Well, you did ask me to be your mommy earlier” she said teasingly.  


“Heh, yeah.” I replied quietly.  


“Do you think we could try it?” she asked.  


“You want to try it? With me?”  


“Yeah. I want to be with you, whether you’re a little boy or a mature adult” she replied, putting her hand on my knee.  


“Then you’ll be okay with being my mommy?” I asked, nervous to hear her reply.  


“Yeah. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” She said, kissing my cheek.  


“Do you think I can be little, even if it’s only a bit longer?”  


“I think that’ll be fine. Now, what can I do to help you get little?”


	4. Play time

Shuichi’s POV

“Do you think I can be little, even if it’s only a bit longer?” I asked, wanting to feel safer with her for as long as I could.  


“I think that’ll be fine. Now, what can I do to help you get little?”  


“I dunno” I replied, a little hesitant to fully regress. The last time I was fully regressed, it didn’t end so well.

_“God, you’re impossible to deal with! It was cute before but you can’t do anything beside that!”  
I couldn’t talk. The words were stuck in my throat, the only sound coming out were my ugly sobs.  
“Just use your damn words!” the voice said again, raising their hand to strike me.  
I flinched, not knowing what I did wrong. I tensed, ready to feel the sting of pain I was used to.  
“This is for your own good”  
“N-no!” I screamed as I tried to push them away. Not again, please not again.  
“You think you can talk to me like that? After all I’ve done for you? I’ll teach you a lesson, little boy. You won’t forget your manners next time” they said as they reached for a belt. _

“Do you have some more comfy clothes? The uniform doesn’t look very comfy for a little boy, now does it?” she asked. I heard some worry in her voice and I knew why. I was chewing on my clothes and scratching my head again. She put her hand on my head and it instantly calmed me.  


I sighed, taking a few steadying breaths. “Yeah. Is over here.”

_I know she’s different. It won’t be like last time. **I won’t let it be like last time.**_

I dragged her off the bed and to the dresser. I pulled open the lowest one and pushed some of my big clothes aside, revealing a false bottom that could be pulled out.  


“Shhh” I hushed, making sure she won’t tell anyone my secret. She just smiled and nodded.  


I pulled out the false bottom, revealing my treasure trove of little gear. Onesies, pacis, some stuffies, bottles and nearly anything a little in my age group could want. I pulled out my favorite stuffie, a fuzzy black bear with a matching hat, and pulled him into my chest. The comfort of holding him helped me ease into regressing.  


“Who’s this little cutie?” Kaede asked, petting my bear. The way she cooed for me, I couldn't help but feel younger.  


“Kamu” I muttered, starting to chew on its ear.  


Kaede awed “That’s a very good name for him, isn’t it? But you can’t chew on his ear. That’s not very nice, is it?”  


“No, not nice” I parroted.  


“How about one of these instead?” she asked, holding one of my pacis. It was a blue one decorated with small silver rhinestones.  


“Ah, ah!” I chirped happily, opening my mouth. She popped it in and I happily started sucking.  


“Good boy! Now, let’s get out of those icky big boy clothes”  


“Icky! Icky!” I repeated, struggling to unbutton my shirt.  


“Let mommy help you,” Kaede said as she giggled.  


She helped me unbutton my shirt. I put Kamu aside so she can take my shirt off easily. As I shrugged it off, I heard her gasp.  


“Is it okay if I touch you? I’ll be gentle.” she asked. I nodded, trusting whatever she had planned. She ran her hands softly over my body, examining the scars all over my torso. Her hands lingered on the large scar running from my chest to almost my navel. I saw her caring face turn to something I never wanted to see again, disgust.  


“Ouchies no good” I muttered, reaching my hands to grab Kamu for comfort.  


“That’s right baby. Ouchies are no good. Do you want to tell Mommy who did this” she asked, picking up Kamu and putting him into my arms. I shook my head no, scared to even say their name. I didn’t want to remember _them._  


“Okay baby. Want to choose out which outfit you want?”  


I nodded and pulled out my favorite dark blue onesie that had white dots, stars, and moons on it.  


“Do you need any extra help getting dressed?”  


“No, I’m a big boy!”  


“Of course you are. If you need help, I’ll be right here” she said, turning her back to me. I got dressed, completing the outfit with white socks and a paci clip, attaching my paci to it. I tapped Kaede’s back, wanting her attention again.  


“Good job. I knew you could do it. So, what do you wanna do now?”  


“Color!” I squealed, accidentally spitting out my paci.  


“Coloring it is then kiddo. Can you be a big boy and get everything we need?”  


I grabbed some coloring sheets, blank paper, some crayons, and Kamu to the empty spot on the floor and layed down the supplies. I laid down and started right away with drawing a portrait. Kaede sat besides me and ran her hand up and down my back.  


“Color wiff me!” I said to Kaede, pushing my paci back into my mouth.  


“Oh, okay baby.”. She grabbed a paper and started drawing with me. Time passed in the comfortable silence.  


“All done!” I said, holding up my masterpiece.  


“It’s so good! Is that you in the picture?” she asked, pointing at the paper.  


“Uh-huh! And thas mommy! And auntie and uncle!” I said, pointing to Maki and Kaito.  


“That’s a very cute picture of Kaito but I don’t think his head is that big” she giggled “Do they know that you’re a little?”  


“No but they’re my friends. And they’re nice when I’m big”  


“Would you ever want to tell them?” she prodded.  


“I dunno. Maybe” I said, never thinking about it.  


“Okay. I just wanted to know.” She said, soothing me by rubbing my back.  


“Mommy, I hungry” I whined, feeling my tummy grumble.  


“That makes sense. You haven’t eaten much today. Want to go to the kitchen and have Kirumi make you something?”  


“No! Want mommy to make it!” I commanded.  


“Mommy isn’t very good at cooking”  


“Don’t care! I want Mommy to make it!” I screamed, throwing Kamu aside.  


“What’s wrong? Why are you acting so fussy?” she asked, trying to pull me into her lap to calm me.  


“No! Mommy’s meal, mommy’s meal” I wailed, feeling some tears run down my cheeks,  


“Okay baby, it's okay. Mommy will make you a meal.” she said, trying anything to appease me.  


“R-really?” I whined, rubbing the tears from my eyes.  


“Yes, but you can’t throw anymore tantrums for the rest of the day. Promise?” She offered her pinkie to me.  


“Pwomise!” I parroted, wrapping my pinkie around hers.  


“Okay, do you want to be big or little when I make the meal?”  


“Little!” I exclaimed happily, loving the attention she was giving me while I was like this.  


“Okay, can you dress up like a big boy for just a little bit then?” she asked.  


“Uh-huh! I’ll pretend to be a big boy. Twick everyone!” I squealed, giggling.  


“Good boy. Let me help you get dressed” she said, as she helped me into some of my big boy clothes. She still let me keep my paci on its clip attached to my left pants pocket.  


“Now be a good big boy, okay? You need to trick everyone.”  


“I can do it, Mommy!”  


“Good boy. Let’s head out then. Hold Mommy’s hand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I believe Kamu means "chew" in Japanese. And since Shuichi is always chewing on it, I thought it would be cute. Sorry if its cringe but there's nothing you can do ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	5. Dinner Time

Kaede’s POV

“Good boy. Let’s head out then. Hold Mommy’s hand.” I said, holding my hand out. When he put his hand in mine, an electric tingle ran up my spine. Sure, we’ve already held hands but this time, it felt more intimate. Especially if someone were to see us.  


“We go?” Shuichi asked, with such a cute smile on his face.  


“Yes baby. Mommy just got a little distracted” I replied, starting to walk towards the kitchen. He swung our hands together, happily skipping next to me.  


“Nishishishi, good morning sleepyhead! You’re finally up Shuichi.”  


My shiver went down my spine.

_It could have been anyone, but no. Of course it had to be him. **Kokichi Ouma**_

“What do you want Kokichi?” I said, putting myself between him and Shuichi. I knew that even at his best, Kokichi couldn’t be trusted. Right now, when my Shuichi was so vulnerable, there was no way in hell I would let him be hurt.  


“I was sooo worried about Shuichi so I just had to check him out for myself. Heard he nearly died, and that would be such a tragedy, wouldn’t it?” he said, slithering around me to get closer to Shuichi. I could feel Kokichi playfully push Shuichi around. I heard him whine and my instincts kicked in  


"Knock it off, Kokichi!" I warned, pulling Shuichi into my embrace. I knew that if it came down it it, Shuichi could protect himself but right now, it was my job to make sure he was safe.  


“Awww, and after all that talk of ‘trust’. You can’t even trust me to talk with Shumai. He’s a big boy, isn’t he?” Kokichi said mockingly with poison in his voice.  


“Am a big boy!” Shuichi exclaimed, standing straight and looking down on Kokichi.  


“Wow, I totally believe you, my little Shumai” he replied, patting him on the cheek.  


Was there something more between them? Those jabs seemed to be more personal, like he knew something I didn’t.  


“Oh, and Kaede. I may be a liar but I’m not the only one here. I would watch your back.” he spat at me before cackling and returning to wherever he came from.  


“Mommy? Hand hurt” Shuichi whined, trying to pull his hand from mine. I hadn’t noticed but I tightened my grip on his hand so much they were turning white. I immediately released my vise-like grip and brought his hand to my mouth for a kiss.  


“I’m sorry baby. Mommy was a little stressed. Let’s go get you that meal, alright?”  


Shuichi just nodded and held onto my shirt instead. My heart broke a little but I couldn’t blame him.  


We made our way to the kitchen and we were greeted by a few faces. Maki and Kaito were sitting at the table, the male explaining whatever newest scheme he had to get us out of here. Maki would just listen quietly, bored by his crazy ideas. Himiko was at the other end of the table, enjoying a nap which didn’t seem very comfortable with Tenko retelling stories of her aikido master.  


“Hey everyone. I just came here to get Shuichi some food.” I greeted them, trying to usher Shuichi into the kitchen quickly.  


“Kaito! Maki!” Shuichi squealed in joy, running towards Kaito. He stopped in front of him, smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet. I chased after him, trying to keep him and his secret safe  


“Hey Shuichi, I heard about earlier. Are you feeling any better?” Kaito said, standing up to properly talk to him. He put his hand on his shoulder as a reassuring gesture.  


“All better. Mommy helped!” he said, smiling up to the taller male.  


“Mommy?” Kaito repeated, obviously confused.  


“Ah, he meant Amami. Isn’t that right?” I said  


“Oh. That makes more sense. Well, I’m glad you’re better. If you ever need anything, just know that me and Maki Roll will be here to help” Kaito exclaimed with his iconic thumb up.  


“Don’t drag me into this.” Maki grumbled “And don’t call me that ridiculous name”  


Kaito just laughed in response and ruffled Shuichi’s hair. I nearly dragged Shuichi into the kitchen and stood him next to the stove.  


“Baby, you can’t just wander off like that. You need to stay by me, okay?” I reprimanded him, giving him my best intimidating look.  


“Sowwy.” he mumbled looking at his feet.  


“Since this was the first time, I’ll let it go. But next time, I won’t.” I warned, as I started to gather some ingredients for spaghetti. “Now, want to be a big boy and help me make spaghetti?”  


Thankfully, it cheered him up to be helpful. While I did all the actual cooking, he would help by throwing a few diced mushrooms and a dash of pepper into the sauce. As the meal was done, I took our plates back to the room. Shuichi insisted on carrying his own plate but I I had him hold a pitcher of juice instead.  


Once we got to his room, we set the plates on his table. We stripped him back down to his onesie and he sat on his side of the table. I quickly grabbed a sippy cup and his plastic utensils from his drawer and returned to my side of the table. I filled his cup with juice and gave it to him.  


“Are you gonna be able to feed yourself? Or do you need Mommy’s help?”  


“I can do it! I can do it” he said happily. I let him, figuring the worst that can happen is I help him wash his face after the meal. We both ate in comfortable silence, the only sounds being Shuichi slurping up his noodles. I would occasionally wipe away some sauce from his face but stopped caring when I knew it was no use.  


“Good job on finishing all your food! I think you deserve a reward!” I said when I realized his plate was empty. “Do you wanna do something? Anything you want.”  


“Movie!” he replied excitedly, clapping his hands together.  


“We’ll watch a movie then!” I said. Not wanting a repeat of earlier, I decided to make the trip by myself to the entertainment room. I promised to be back as soon as possible. I quickly ran our plates back to the kitchen and stopped by the entertainment room to pick up a few movies that I thought he would like. I was a little sidetracked by Angie stopping me to ask for a blood donation for Atua. I kindly refused the offer and rushed back to Shuichi’s room, worried about all the bad things that could’ve happened to him in those minutes I was gone..  


I returned to his room with him standing at the door patiently waiting for me. I hadn’t noticed before but Shuichi’s onesie was a mess. His face wasn’t much better. Somehow, he even flicked a part of a mushroom into his hair. As much as I loved him, I did not want to spread the sauce onto anything he touched.  


“Hey baby, what do you say about taking a bath? You don’t want to be all stinky and dirty when watching the movie, do you?”  


“Noooo.” he whined.  


“No? No to the bath or to being dirty?” I asked.  


“No dirty. I wanna be a clean boy” he said.  


“Good boy! Let’s move you to the restroom and get you out of those old clothes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all liked this chapter. I went through a bit of writers' block but I hope it doesn't show. If you guys have any questions, you can totally ask me in the comments. I'll see you guys next week!


	6. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read the notes at the end please!

Kaede’s POV

“Good boy! Let’s move you to the restroom and get you out of those old clothes” I said, taking his hand and walking us into the restroom. Thankfully, even though there was a community restroom, each of our rooms came with a personal restroom. I sat Shuichi on the edge of the bathtub. He looked so cute like that. But now I need to get him ready. It wasn't until then that a problem registered in my head. 

_Wait, is this wrong? I can’t see him naked! Sure, he might be in the headspace of a child but that just makes things worse! Should I talk him out of his little space? I can’t just let him take a bath by himself like this. But I can’t d-_

“Mommy?” Shuichi asked, tugging on my hand.  


“I’m sorry hunny. I was thinking.” I said, sighing heavily. I had to try to talk him out of his little space. I squat down to meet him eye to eye.  
“Shuichi, can we talk please?”  


“Whas wrong?” he said hesitantly.  


“Shuichi, hunny, I need you to be a big boy. Can you do that for me? Please?”  


“Um, I can try.” he muttered and I could hear his voice changing. His demeanor went from a spry baby boy to a more self-conscious teen. He looked down at this messy clothes, embarrassed and blushing.  


“Hey Shuichi. Are you feeling okay?” I asked, worried that coming out of little space could hurt him. I rubbed his shoulder to comfort him.  


He just nodded, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. He didn't look me in the eyes. I hope it's just because he was embarrassed and nothing else.  


“Yeah, I’m okay”  


“I’m sorry. I just needed you to be a big boy for this talk.”  


“I understand. What happened? I didn’t do anything, did I?” he asked  


“No, no. It's nothing like that. I-um- well. You got messy while eating and I wanted to wash you up. But I didn’t know if you would be okay with it after...earlier.” I said, not being able to keep eye contact with him.  


“O-oh! Yeah. Thanks for not just leaving me alone in the bathtub. But since I’m already in big space, I can handle it from here.” he said.  


“I know this might be sudden but can I still help?” I asked, regretting it as soon as it was out in the open  


God, that was too much! He’ll probably be weirded out by that.  


“Uhm, I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s a good idea just yet.” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.  


I felt a little saddened by the response but I understood why. I was trying to take it a little too fast.  


“I totally understand. It was a little too rash, wasn’t it?” I laughed, trying to diffuse the situation.  


“Thank you for understanding. We just aren’t there yet in our relationship”  


_Our relationship_   


“About that, do you think we can talk after you take a bath?” I asked. “It’s nothing bad, I just want to establish some boundaries and stuff”  


“Oh, okay. Well, I should get started on my shower”  


With that, I walked out of his restroom and back into the bedroom. His room was a little messy from before so I decided to clean up. All I heard was the water running and the hum of the light above. I decided it was no good just sitting idly on his bed. I left him a note saying I would be in my room and left.  


As soon as I left his room, I ran into Kaito and Maki who seemed to just be taking a stroll.  


“Hey Kaede! What’re you doing leaving Shuichi’s room?” Kaito asked in his booming voice.  


“Oh, he’s taking a shower so I decided to go back to my room.”  


“He worried me earlier. I’m glad he looks better though. Was it just me or was he acting kinda childish earlier?” Kaito questioned, eyeing Shuichi’s door as if it would reveal the answer.  


“Maybe it's just because he was sick? You can always ask him about it later” I said, trying to deflect the question.  


If Shuichi wants them to know, he’ll be the one to tell them. I'll be right by his side when the time comes.  


“It was probably just me then.” Kaito said, scratching his chin. I shrugged and yawned. Taking care of Shuichi is so much fun but it takes so much energy.  


“Hey, how about you take a walk with me and Maki Roll? Some fresh air might wake you up”  


“I’m trying to see if there’s any way out of this cage.” Maki explained.  


“And I’m with her in case she needs help. My grandparents always taught me to take care of a lady” Kaito beamed, clapping his hand onto her shoulder  


Maki’s face soured “Do you wanna die?”  


Kaito simply laughed in response.  


I thought about it. If I don’t take a stroll, I’ll just be sitting by idly and I really didn’t want to do that. If I do go, I might accidentally expose Shuichi’s secret. But then again, a nice walk did sound amazing.  


“Count me in!” I answered happily. I’ll just make sure to hold my tongue. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for over 800 views!! You guys made my day! If I get 1,000 views, I may do a special 1K one-shot. Any suggestions? Leave them below  
> I'll see y'all next week


	7. Motive time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story of the killing game actually starts to pick up. I won't show any major gore so no need to worry for that.

Shuichi’s POV

“About that, do you think we can talk after you take a bath? It’s nothing bad, I just want to establish some boundaries and stuff” she said, her voice was hesitant.  
“Oh, okay. Well, I should get started on my shower” I replied, covering my face with my hands.  
How was I supposed to respond to her?  
I knew she only wanted to help but that was way too fast. I just need to shower and then Kaede and I can talk. I showered, enjoying the rush of water on my head. I took my time, just trying to indulge in the small comfort before the talk happens. I know she’s new to this so she might make a few mistakes. Mistakes do happen. 

_“You know I’m sorry baby. I didn’t mean to but you made me angry.” they said in a hushed tone. My tears stung with the new red handprint on my cheek. My torso was bruised as I struggled to breathe.  
“I-I know” I replied, dropping to the floor from exhaust. They have always been a little rougher with punishments but it wasn’t like I had meant to upset them.  
“You know I love you so much baby. I’m doing this all for you” they whispered encouragingly, squatting down to look me in the eye. “You know I love you, right?”  
I didn’t know that anymore.  
“I said, you know I love you, right?” they repeated, their tone growing harsh.  
I just nodded, wanting them to love me like before._

I finished showering and slipped into some clean clothes. It was just another copy of them same uniform I had on before. I thought it was strange that my closet was filled with identical clothes but I wasn’t going to question it. I noticed that Kaede wasn’t in the room and in her place was a note on my bed. I picked it up and read it.  
_I wanted to clean up my room before you came over. No need to rush over so just take your time (:  
-Kaede  
_ I smiled, knowing that she cared enough to let me know where she was gonna be  
“Upupupu, it seems like the ultimate detective has developed some ‘adult feelings’ for the pianist!” the wicked bear cackled.  
I jumped in surprise, dropping the note.  
“W-what are you doing here?” surprised by his sudden appearance.  
“I am the headmaster of this fine establishment. I can come and go where I please”  
I tried to regain my composure. “What do you want?”  
“Puhuhu! This killing game needs twists and turns to make it entertaining. And I’ll like to give you, yes you, a special offer.”  
“Whatever it is, I refuse.” I quickly snapped. I _will never_ take anything this sick bear says.  
“Wow, what a strong moral compass! As expected of someone of your nature.” Monokuma said mockingly, chuckling.  
“So you can just leave” I said, trying to get him away.  
“Are you sure about, Shuichi? I want to help and give you a hint for this game.”  
I felt my heart leap to my throat. I was reluctant to get my hopes up. “A hint?”  
“Upupupu, I knew as a detective you would want to know. But you already refused and that just breaks my heart” he whined, pretending to cry.  
I couldn’t stand this stupid bear. Before I could say anything else, he disappeared out of my room and down the hallway. I flopped onto the bed, feeling something poking me on my back. I reached for it and fished out a thick envelope. It was white with Kaede’s name on it. I could’ve sworn it wasn’t here before. I didn’t want to invade her privacy but it was in my room after all. I opened it and read what was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I was a little early this week -n- I hope y'all don't mind it. I updated it earlier because this chapter is shorter and more of a filler chapter. I hope to update this work at least every Sunday. So on that note, see you guys on Sunday!


	8. Walking Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, there is a teeny tiny bit angst but nothing too crazy.

Kaede POV

“Count me in!” I answered happily. I’ll just make sure to hold my tongue. What could go wrong?

Apparently, a lot can go wrong in one walk. First, we were intercepted by Kiibo who was being chased by Miu. She was saying something about a “new upgrade” or something along those lines. That little bit of chaos was welcomed to lighten the mood. While we were inspecting the perimeter of the dome, Kaito retold the story of how he snuck into the space program. Maki chastised him, as expected of the Ultimate Child Caregiver. 

I wonder how Maki would take care of Shuichi when he’s in littlespace? I giggled at the thought of Maki trying to carry Shuichi like a baby. It felt so nice to relax, even if it’s just for a bit.

“Upupupu” the voice said, making a chill run down our backs. I quickly turned around, finding the source to that noise.

Monokuma. The person, no the thing, demanding us to kill each other.

Maki was the first to speak. “What do you want?”  
“Wow. Tough crowd tonight.” he said in a casual tone as he pretended to scan the area. When he saw we weren’t going to budge, he dropped the act.  
“This fine establishment is a bit rundown. The speakers aren’t working right now so I’m personally inviting you along with everyone else to the auditorium for a special meeting”  
Maki barked out a harsh laugh. “Is it an invite if we’re forced to go?”  
“Yeah, and why would we go? What if this is just some ploy to start the murder game?” Kaito called out.  
Monokuma returned their responses with a cackle. “If you don’t go, that’s fine. But then you lose info on the next motive.”  
Before anyone could ask more questions, he ran off into the building.  
“Stupid teddy bear” Kaito spat out.

Is he “inviting” everyone personally? Does that mean…?

“Shuichi! I’m sorry you guys. I have to go check up on him” I yelled before running back towards the school. All I could focus on was my labored breaths, the slap of my shoes hitting the pavement and if my Shuichi was okay. What if he was scared? What if he was in littespace and all these terrible thoughts were too much for him? I’m supposed to be there to protect him. Tunnelvisioned, I ran straight to his door, banging on it.  
“Shuichi, hunny, are you in there? It’s Kaede. Please open the door!” I yelled, twisting the doorknob to no avail. I pounded on the door, hoping he wasn’t scared. Or worse...no! He can’t be. I started pounding hard, tears stinging my eyes. This was the only thing keeping me from seeing my Shuichi alive and breathing and I was prepared to tear through anything separating us.  
“Shuichi, if you don’t open the door by the count of three, I will knock it down!” I prepared myself to try and kick down the door when there was a tap on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw my precious baby’s face.  
“Shuichi!” I squealed before grabbing him onto a tight embrace. I buried my face into his chest, more relieved than I ever remember feeling.  
“H-hey Kaede” he stuttered out, wrapping his arms around me.  
“Where were you?” I choked out, just happy to be feeling his warmth wrapped around me.  
“I’m sorry. I was waiting by your room when I saw you at my door.” he explained.  
I stood back, rubbing my eyes to try to stop the tears from flowing. I looked around, embarrassed to be caught thinking the worst outcome when I was supposed to trust my classmates. The faint sound of people running caught my attention.  
“What the hell, Kaede?” huffed out Kaito as he bent over, trying to catch his breath.  
“Why did you run from us?” Maki asked, not looking the least bit winded.  
“I’m sorry, you guys.” I apologized, not wanting to look either of them in the eyes.  
“You had us worried. We thought something happened.” Kaito said, putting his hand on my shoulder “We got to stick together here.”  
I looked up and nodded.  
“Any why were you so worried about Shuichi? I understand you’re worried for everyone but you specifically mentioned him.” Maki interrogated, punctuating her sentences with glances at Shuichi.  
Kaito’s laughter boomed, “Oh, I know what’s going on”.  
Shuichi and I shared a worried glance, I decided not to say anything. If this is how Shuichi wanted to explain to them littlespace and his age regression, that was his choice. I snuck my hand into his and squeezed to reassure him.  
“Kaito, Maki, this isn’t exactly what it looks-”  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were dating?” Kaito interrupted.  
“What?” we both said, taken aback.  
“You weren’t very subtle about it” Maki said, nodding in agreement with Kaito.  
Shuichi and I just looked at each other.  
“Y-you guys caught us!” Shuichi said, laughing nervously. I just nodded. If he didn’t want to expose his secret yet, I’ll be his coverup for right now.  
“Well, congratulations you two!” Kaito said, grinning happily.  
“Thank you” was all I could say.  
“We should head down to the auditorium now” Maki interrupted. I was grateful for the distraction.  
“Yeah. Sounds like a good idea” Shuichi muttered. Kaito and Maki started towards the auditorium. I was going to go but I was stopped by Shuichi grabbing my hand. He reached into his pocket and pressed something into my hand.  
"I found this in my room. I thought you should have it"

_An envelope?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!! This work got over ONE THOUSAND VIEWS!!! I know that isn't really that much but I didn't think I could get over 100 views, let alone over 10 times that! Probably by the end of the month, I'll post an age-re one shot to celebrate. If you guys have any ideas about what you want, leave it in the comments below!  
> Back to this chapters' notes, I know this is a bit of a filler chapter again but I hope you guys aren't too fed up but me yet. I promise next update will be better though. See y'all next Sunday.


	9. Just an Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING!  
> Talk of suicide and low mental health  
> I explain why I haven't updated in forever

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I hope y'all can forgive me for that. 

And in case you missed the chapter notes !!TRIGGER WARNING!! This chapter is going to talk about some really heave topics like suicide, mental health and all that kind of stuff. PLEASE turn away if those topics make you feel uncomfortable,

Okay, so I'm going to explain why I haven't updated. I am going to be completely honest and upfront. My biological dad tried committing suicide. I was never close to him but I didn't want him to kill himself in our house. If we ever tried selling the thing, it would really bring down the value.

He did it at like 4 in the morning when my mom came home from work at 5, she found him laying in his own vomit. She woke me up to call the ambulance and see if I could do anything (I like studying medicines and different medical stuff mostly for reference for writing fanfics, lol) I just told her to try and pick him up and have him sit up. I tried to figure out what happened. I found out he drank TWO whole cases of beer (a waste of money), around half a bottle of tequila and he tried taking a whole bottle of anti-depressants. I had to call 911 and it was tough. I never liked the guy but it was disgusting seeing him like this. I wasn't feeling pity for him, it was more like seeing him as pathetic. Before I could tell him off, I had to wake up my sisters so they wouldn't panic when the emergency people came.

He was taken away on a stretcher and that happened. But then I was worried how we were going to pay the bills. Our normal utility bills were due soon and we could NOT afford an ambulance bill on top of it. We tried calling our medical insurance to see if it would be covered but they didn't give us a straight answer. We were confused as to whether or not we would need to pay the pill. But I did NOT want to end up with a last minute bill so I decided to earn money. So I've been worrying and working myself to the hardest I can to get some cash.

I would do neighbors yards for cash, babysit and I even did compensated dating (not my proudest achievement but it had to be done). Thankfully, the ambulance was covered and all the money I earned was able to go to house payments and other bills.

Although I was glad to get some stress off my back, my mental health took a hit. Angel (my biological dad) had always threatened suicide so it wasn't that big of a shock when he tried it. He would always say "You know, I could kill myself right now. I have enough medicine to take me out and I'll haunt your ass for the rest of you life.". I never paid attention to him because it was a classic case of The Boy Who Cried Wolf. He could have done it, blamed me, and I would've pushed it off eventually. What really threw me down was he was trying to blame my mom for him doing it. My mom works hard for everything. She always provides for me and my sisters to the best of her ability. And for him to push all that blame on her, I feel like it's wrong to say this but I wish he was successful.  
I wanted dead. I wanted him out of my life.  
_I never wanted to see his pathetic, disgusting, crying face again._

Unfortunately, the dream didn't come true. He was discharged from the hospital the next day and he acted as if nothing happened. He's still in the house to this day and anything I see him, I'm just filled with hatred. But I can't do a single thing about it.

I basically act as the therapist for my sisters. They always complain that he's still stuck in the house but we can't do anything about it. Technically, he leased the house under his name. If we were to go through court, the lawyers would be an extra bill that we can't afford. Angel refuses to leave the house even though he calls it "a hellhole". I hate him so Gad damned much and HYPOTHETICALLY, if murder _was_ legal, I would have killed him with my bare hands. 

I know this might sound cruel but honestly, it's the truth. I hate his with all my being. I never knew a feeling this intense before. I wish he would die the most painful deaths and I could watch it. I want him to know that I have and always have hated his pathetic self. I want him to beg me to save him and I just tell him no. After all that he's done to my family, I want him dead.

But enough about that, I don't want my tears to drown my computer, lol. I was only able to tell you guys this because I don't really know any of you. You guys, as nice as you may be, probably won't ever meet or talk to me. Y'all can unfollow me because you find the way I think disgusting and I would totally understand. Sorry for kinda exposing this gross version of me to y'all. I don't know what you'll do with this info but do whatever you want, lol.

On the bright side, I am planning to release a new chapter soon. It may not be super up to par with everything I've been doing but y'all can cut me some slack, right? Well, see you on Sunday!


	10. Secret Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out some of the students motives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried a new formatting style for this chapter. If I like how it looks, I may change to this formatting permanently. Put your opinion in the comment below! (Not like it matters too much because I get the final say d: )

Shuichi’s POV

“I found this in my room. I think you should have it.” I said, pushing the envelope into her hands.

“What’s this?” she asked, tracing her fingers along the edges.

“I don’t know. Monokuma left it in my room. I think it might be part of the motive.”

“The motive! Do you ha-”

“Oi! You guys can do whatever couple things after the meeting. But we really should hurry over to the auditorium” Kaito called out from the end of the hallway. 

Kaede grabbed my hand and rushed us over to them. Her grasp calmed me down a bit but I was still worried as we walked. We all made our way to the auditorium, where we were greeted by everyone’s concerned face.

“Ahem, testing, testing. Can everyone hear me?” Everyone turned their heads to see Monokuma standing at the center podium. “Now that I have everyone’s attention, pipe down! I’d like to tell you all about the new motive.”

Everyone looked around the room, making cautious glares at others. Although we may all be students, we didn’t really know each other that well. A chill went down my spine as I remembered the severity of this situation.

_What if this motive...actually works? Who would start this game? Or are we just going to stay trapped here fo-_

A warm hand slipped into mine and squeezed reassuringly. I looked over and saw Kaede’s smile. I shook my head, ashamed of already accusing my fellow classmates again.

_I can’t think like that. We need to stick together to survive this._

“Well, all you goody two shoes have been playing nice, which is boring me to death! So I arranged something to ‘test your trust’. Get in line for your opening ceremony gifts!” He cackled, his malice reverberating through the quiet gym.

“Why the hell would we do that?” Kaito called out, his fist out ready to fight.

“Oh, you want to talk back to your loving school principal? Of course, you don’t have to accept my gift but I’ll just give it to someone else. And do you really want that? I di-”

“Stop calling them ‘gifts’ anyways. We already know its a motive to get us to murder each other. So why would we want them?” Kaito interrupted, his voice filling the room.

“Ahem, if you’d let me finish, I might have explained it in more detail. But now, you guys just have to witness it first hand. How about I give Kaito’s gift to everyone?” he pulled out a white envelope.

_Just like the one I had with Kaede’s name on it. I couldn’t understand what her’s meant. But I can ask her about that later._

“Ahem, ahem. Kaito has stolen over ten thousand dollars worth of food and clothes.”  
15 pairs of eyes turned to him, wondering if what Monokuma was saying was true.  
“W-what?” Kaito faltered, taking a step back. He turned pale, his eyes darting across the gym. I had never seen Kaito, the future luminary of the stars, look so uncomfortable. Was Monokuma lying as a motive? To turn us against each other. I wouldn’t put it past him.

“Hold on guys. Maybe Monokuma is lying? Kaito wouldn’t do that” Tsumugi called out. Her voice was shaky with anxiety.

A hushed murmur of agreement swept across. We all wanted to believe Kaito would never do that.

“Atua has told me that Kaito would make a fine sacrifice and Atua does not like thieves” Angie cheered out in an attempt to defend Kaito. 

Kaito only looked more guilty. He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked like a kid who was getting false praise after cheating on an exam. He looked around the room again and I met his eyes. They were filled with such guilt and sadness, the air in my throat caught. Kaede must have seen the same thing because she rushed into action.

“What’s wrong, Kaito? Are you okay?” Kaede rushed to his side. She pulled his hand away from his neck, holding it in hers. I looked down at my hand, already missing her warmth. A small sting of jealousy burned in my chest but I knew that Kaede only wanted to help Kaito in anyone she could. 

“I’m sorry but it's true you guys. But you guys have to believe me, I had to do it,” Kaito pleaded, a tense edge in his voice. 

“What is to explain? You steal over ten thousand dollars! That is a lot of money to steal!” Gonta exclaimed. We all knew that Gonta saw Kaito as a good example for what a gentleman should be. It must've been tough on him to learn that Kaito was not the perfect gentleman he thought he was. Gonta simply hung his head, unwilling to look at anyone. Ryoma comforted him, patting his back. 

“Who knew that the space idiot has such an illegal background?” Kokichi barked out a harsh laugh. 

“Kokichi, shut your mouth” Kaede spat, rubbing Kaito’s back. I walked toward them and placed my hand on his shoulder as my attempt to make him feel better. He gave me a thankful but sad glance. 

“Upupupu. What a wonderful display of trust amongst you guys! But will you be saying that once you see your secret? Or what if someone else was to see it?” Monokuma cackled. 

“You’ll see! This little motive isn’t going to work” Kaede called out, refusing to back down. The room fell silent. No one knew what to do or what to say.

“Unless you want to end up like space boy right there, line up for your gifts!” He waved the envelopes in his hands, his mechanical red eye glowing in joy. Everyone looked at each other, scared to make the first move. 

“Hell, move out of the way. I don’t need you losers to find out what this genius girl has going on in her life”

“I don’t want anyone to know the secret behind my magic”

“Professor Idabashi explained to me that keeping secrets, especially my own, is very important”

One by one, everyone else lined up to get their envelopes. Seemingly everyone felt the tension in the room and escaped back to their own rooms as soon as their envelopes were secured. Soon, the only ones left were Kaito, Kaede, Monokuma and me. I explained to Kaito and Kaede that I’ll be back after I get my envelope. I walk up to Monokuma’s podium, dreading whatever could be my secret. 

“Well, well, well. Have you thought about our ‘little’ talk from before, Mr. Detective?” 

“It’s still a no. I won’t ever join you” I spat back, hoping no else else heard. 

“Even with the special gift I gave you?” Monokuma cackled. 

“I don’t know what you’re implying but I’m just trying to get my envelope” 

“Fine, fine. Here you go. It’s unique just for you!”

I hungrily grabbed for it. There were so many things that could be in there but I just hoped it wasn’t the one I thought it would be. Any secret but that one. As soon as I felt the cool paper reach my hand, I ripped the top open.I fumbled to get the paper out and unfolded. I read it and my heart sank to my stomach, Monokuma’s mocking laugh ringing in my ear

_Shuichi Saihara was in an abusive relationship with his **"first daddy”.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's great to be back y'all! I know this chapter wasn't as cute and fluffy as the others but I'm trying to do a plot here too. For just a few more chapters, it may not have as much fluff. But it will be back (in probably like two chapters or so).  
> But how did y'all like this one? Put your opinion in the comment below! And thanks for sticking around! See y'all next week!


	11. Crying Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a heavy chapter again but I swear it will get better! But let's just focus on the fact that I finally updated again *\^u^/*

Kaede’s POV

I comforted Kaito the best I could, wrapping my arms around him and cooing reassuring nothings to him. He started to cry in shame, murmuring “How could he know?” and “Why now?”.

“I’m sorry but I need to get my envelope.” Shuichi explained. I was scared. I didn’t want anything to trigger him again. I can’t handle seeing two close friends being hurt. I sat Kaito down, trying to get him to take deep calming breaths. When I looked over to my Shuichi with his envelope in hand, he was shaking and looked on the edge of another mental breakdown. His envelop slipped from his hand and I saw him start to shake.

“I’m sorry Kaito, I need to help Shuichi.” I gave him one last tight squeeze before I ran over to Shuichi. He already ran his hands through his hair, tugging and pulling at it. I tried to gently detangle his hands, whispering comforting words into his ears.

“Shhh, Baby, you’re okay. I’m right here but you need to calm down. No one here is going to hurt you. I’m here, I’m right here”

I felt his arms lower and wrap around me. He pushed his face into the crook of my shoulder, drenching my vest in his tears. I pet his head, trying to soothe him in any way I can.

“I-i-i don wanna re-remember!” he sobbed, pulling me closer. His nails dug into my back, making me wince.

"Remember what baby? What happened? Did Monokuma do something to you?" I pulled away from him and grabbed his face to inspect it.

"Damn, I was just standing here yet I get blamed. You brats are lucky I don't punish you. But since I want this delicious drama to continue, I'll let you guys be" and with that, he disappeared without a trace.

I turned my focus back to Shuichi's face. No scars or any signs of recently getting hurt. Just tears streaming down his face. I brought my hand up to wipe away his tears.

He flinched at my sudden movements. "I-I promise I w-was a good boy. P-please don't hit me". I looked down at my hand and I realized I was probably putting more stress on him, touching him without asking. I stepped away to try and remedy it.

“ I would never hit you, baby. I'm here to protect you, okay? Is it okay if I hug you?" I asked cautiously, holding my hands out, ready to accept him if he said yes.

Instead of responding verbally, he hugged me tightly. I felt relief as I could hear his heartbeat and feel his heat against me.

"I'm sorry for being so dramatic. I was just worried. You don’t have to tell me anything. But I want you to calm down." I felt his nail dig into my back, grasping onto me as if I'd leave him if he didn't hold on for dear life. Although I loved him, I could feel blood being drawn. "Baby, I need you to stop grabbing so tight, it's hurting mommy" 

I felt his grip loosen. I took that as a chance to step back a bit and have him look me in the eyes. They were filled with tears and something I hated even more; fear. I don't know if that fear was because of me or from his past but I never wanted to see it again.

"Baby, focus on me. Focus on Mommy. I'm right here and I'll be here forever, okay? But Mommy needs you to take a deep breath, like this" I breathed in deeply. I didn't notice but I've been holding my breath this whole time too. I breathed out and smiled. "See, like that. Do it with Mommy." I repeated the exercise with him. His sobbing died down to hiccups and ragged breathing. I held his hands tightly in mine and kissed his knuckles.

“M-mommy?” he muttered. He sounded so sad and tired.

"Good boy. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm here to help you, okay? Mommy will stay with you."

He didn't say anything. He just picked up his envelop from the floor and shoved it into my hands. I read what was on there and I gasped. I remembered the scars he had all over his body, the way he would flinch anytime I raised my hand too quickyly, him probably dissociating when I said something about his past. I knew that the person referred to on the motive was the same person that did all that to Shuichi. How long were they together? How long did Shuichi have to endure that pain? How could _anyone_ , let alone someone who Shuichi trusted to protect him, hurt him to this extent... I felt myself get angry. I crushed the envelope, frustrated that I couldn't do anything. I shook with anger, wanting to go out and hurt the person who did this. But to get out I would have to... 

"I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry! P-please don't h-hurt me" he begged, starting to cry again. Any anger I felt before was immediately replaced with sadness. He mistook my anger to his past abuser as anger towards him. I hurt him, even if I didn't mean to.

“Baby, I am not mad at you. I love you and I would never hurt you. I want you to feel safe with me. But I need you to calm down again, okay? Breathe with me again". We took deep breaths together until he calmed down again. I slowly raised my hand to his head and pet him. To comfort both of us.

"Good job, baby. Just like that. Do you want to go back to my room so we can talk? You can tell me anything you want or you can just cry your eyes out. Does that sound good?” I asked,hoping to get to a more calming place. He nodded as he chewed on his jacket sleeve. I knew that he was slipping into little space, probably because of all the stress. I didn't exactly help the situation but I wanted to fix it. Plus, I didn’t want anyone to find out about his regressing if Shuichi didn’t tell them.

“B-but Kaito…” Shuichi whined, looking over my shoulder. For the moment, he completely slipped my mind. My heart melted to know that I let someone else stay in pain alone but I was thankful Shuichi was such a good friend to Kaito as well. I looked back to where I left him to see he was still sitting on the floor, murmuring and paying no attention to anything else.

“You want Kaito to come with us?” 

“Uh-huh” 

“Will you be okay with Kaito being with us? He might find out about your...you know. Little space” I whispered the last part.

“Trust him” he murmured through his now wet sleeve. Even in his little space, he trusted Kaito with such an important thing. If Shuichi trusted him, then I would too.

“I’ll talk to him then. But if he doesn’t want to come, we can’t make him.”

I made my way over to Kaito. Shuichi refused to leave my side and walked with me. I stopped right before him and stooped down to look Kaito in the eyes.

“Hey Kaito, I just wanted to let you know that I know you probably had a reason for what you did. That little motive didn't change my view of you. I still have my full trust in you.” I said, trying to comfort him. And I did still trust him.

Kaito looked up. He looked tired but I saw a little gleam in his eyes. “You really believe that? You still trust me?”

“Of course I do! I may not be too close with you but the Kaito I know you wouldn’t just do it for fun.”

“Thanks for that. I appreciate it. But I should probably go back to my room. No one else really seems to want to be with me right now” he sighed, pushing himself off the floor.

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I wanted to invite you over to my room. Shuichi is going to be there too because I don’t exactly want to be alone right now, especially with everything that just happened. We can talk about anything you want or we can just hang out together. Does that sound nice?”

“That does sound pretty nice. But are you sure?” He looked up to Shuichi, “You don’t mind it, right?” 

“I trust you”

Kaito beamed, happy to hear there were still people who trusted him. 

“So, want to come along?” I asked again.

“Yeah, I’ll go. Thanks for this.”

“Ready to go, baby?”

“Uh-huh!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating as regularly >n< I swear I'm trying to get a better schedule. But be ready for next chapter! Snuggles and comforting fluff is abound!!


	12. Explanation Time II

Shuichi's POV 

“Ready to go, baby?” Kaede asked, holding her hand out to me. I took it gratefully. I knew that I had to wait until I at least got to Kaede’s room before I slipped.

“Um, yeah. Let’s go.”

With that, we made our way down to her room. The walk was quiet but I didn’t mind it much. After earlier, the quiet felt nice. I focused on anything around me to keep me grounded. Kaede’s warm hand in mine, the scent of baby powder and lavender that wafted off her, her soft humming of Chopin’s Nocturne in E flat. I recognized the tune from when I would help my uncle. He had a fine eye for the arts, even if he was always busy with work. I remembered one the few meaningful talks I had with him when he wasn’t too busy.

______________________________________________________  
_The room was lit from the fireplace that cackled invitingly and paired beautifully with the soft piano playing from a CD player he had tucked away on a bookshelf. I laid on my stomach, writing letters to my beloved. I know he said these are silly because I could just say it to his face but I liked being romantic. My uncle sat at his desk, a lamp illuminating files and files of the different cases. Although we wouldn’t talk much, just sitting there with him felt nice. During those times, I felt normal. Loved, even. It was different kind of love from when I was with_ him. 

_"Now, this is what I call fine music. What I would give to see this man live.” he murmured while looking through evidence. He was entranced, swaying slowly side to side, his eyes still affixed to his papers._

_“It does sound pretty.” I liked it but I was focusing mostly on my letter. I was drawing a little picture of us in the corner of the page. Him, big and strong, holding me in his lap. That always made me feel better, especially when I was slipping into little space. He could be a little..._ rough _with his punishments but he only wanted the best for me._

_“I can see it now. His nimble fingers dancing along the ivory. It would be fit for a ball. Do you know what a ball is, Shuichi?”_

_“Yeah. We went over that in my history class. Plus, I’m like 16 already. I’m pretty smart” I said, a little annoyed. Sure, I may be young but I am experienced. That’s what_ he _would always said if I got nervous about kissing or taking it any further._

_“What are you fiddling with now Shuichi? Another case of lost earphones? Or maybe even finding the truth behind your principal’s lovelife?” he teased jokingly “Any more successful cases and you may even beat me”_

_I chuckled. “No, its nothing”_

_Before I could react, my uncle was besides me, looking at the letter. I saw him squint to try and read it._

_“Who is this person you’re writing letters to?”_

_“I-it’s no one!” I screeched, trying to cover my letter. My cheeks burned red as I sat up and hugged the letter to my chest but it was too late. He already saw who it was for._

_“Daddy? I know you may not talk to my brother often but there’s no need for letters. I’m sure your father can make time for you. If you want, I can try to talk to him to get at least one day of father son activities” he said, patting me on my shoulder comfortingly._

_“Oh, um. No, it’s okay. My dad’s always busy and I don’t want to bug him. I just like to do this for fun, I guess” I spit out, rambling to try and cover up the slip up._

_He simply laughed. “No need to be so flustered. We can keep this little secret between us. Well, back to work I go.”_

_“Thanks.” I said, laying back down. Before I could get back to my letter, my phone buzzed. I only get text from two people and my mom wasn’t supposed to get off work until midnight. That only left one person._

_**Daddy: Hey little boy. I heard you broke a rule. You know what that means. When you come over, be ready.**_

_I felt my heart skip a beat. I swear I had been good. I did everything he asked. What did I miss? What was going to happen this time?_  
________________________________________________________  
Before I could remember the last of that thought, I was greeted by a headache. I slammed my hand to my temples trying to get any form of relief.

“Shuichi? Are you okay?” Kaede called out, worry etched into her face. Her hand left mine and was on my forehead.

“Yeah man. You look really pale” Kaito chimed in while looking over Kaede’s shoulder.

“S-sorry. Just a headache. It’ll pass” I answered sheepishly. 

“Well, we’re already at my room. Let me just unlock the door and then you can lay down for a bit” she fished her key out from her backpack. All our rooms had the locks but I didn’t know if anyone else used them as well. I heard the lock click and she opened the door.

“Welcome to my room! Sorry for the mess.” she said as she made her way in. It looked similar to mine but she already started to personalize her area. Her room had sheet music littering the desk and tabletops. A small plant on her nightstand, bringing a lively touch to the room. She hurriedly rushed me over to her bed, which was neatly done with a pink sheet instead of my dark blue one. She sat me down as Kaito shuffled in after, not exactly looking comfortable being there.

“Here, let me go get a glass of water and some medicine. I’ll be right back. Okay, baby?” she pecked my cheek.

“I swear I’m okay now. It was just a little headache.” I insisted, feeling myself start to slip again.

“No way, man. You looked pretty shaken up a second ago. I’ll stay here with you. Kaede, you can go get the meds. I’ll make sure this guy doesn’t get into any trouble” he said with a thumbs up.

Kaede nodded and excused herself. I heard her footsteps race down to the hall. I smiled, grateful to have her by my side. Kaito sat next to me.

“Sorry that this happened.” I said, a little uncomfortable by the silence.

“Don’t be. I was the one who did it. But just know, it wasn’t for fun.” he paused, rubbing the sleeve of his jacket for comfort. “I did it for my grandparents. They gave me their everything to try and make a better life for me. At one point, they even sold their house and moved into a backroom of their teapot shop just to support me. So I lied. I told them I got a job and I would steal. Anything from food to clothes and even medicine. I know it was wrong but I couldn’t just sit back and do nothing while they suffered because of me.” he sputtered, his hands waving frantically. As if his hands would help mold the words into a better truth.

I put my hand on his shoulder. “I know it must have been hard. But you were trying to help the people you loved. No matter what, don’t feel bad for that.”

He sighed “I know but I can’t just think about that. I couldn’t confess to my grandparents because they’d be so ashamed of me. I ruined a man’s life, for god’s sake! Too much stealing went on under his watch and he lost his job. What is he was a family man? He was making an honest living and I stole that from him. After that news, I stopped stealing. I got a real part-time job.”

“See, you were able to get back a bit of control. You decided to change for the better. Some people would never do that, even if it’s for the better.” I said the second part more for myself.

“I guess. I’m sorry for ranting to you. I’m supposed to be the one watching you right now,” he laughed dishearteningly. It hurt a little to see him reminisce about such a bad memory.

“It’s okay. I’m glad you were able to trust me enough to talk about this” I said, bumping my elbow into his side. He looked my way and I smiled. 

“But really, thanks for listening. I appreciate this talk we’re having. It feels kinda nice to get this off my chest. I’ve been hiding it for so long, you know?”

“You have no idea.” I sighed.

“Well, if you ever want to talk to me about anything, I’ll be here.”

The room was silent for a second. I contemplated it for a second, thinking if this was the right to talk to him about that. Would he leave me? Tell everyone about it? No, he put his trust in me. So I should trust him too.

“Actually, can I talk to you about something? But please, hear me out before you make up your mind about anything. It might sound a bit...strange but I swear I’ll explain it”

“Yeah, anything. I'll be here for you, man.”

“Okay” I took a deep breath to steady my nerves “Have you ever heard of age regression?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, the SuSpeNsE.  
> But on the real note, I hope you liked this new chapter update! I know I posted kinda late (1 am my time) but who doesn't love reading fanfic in the wee hours of the morning. A tiny introduction to Shuichi's uncle (he won't a major character but he's pretty cool. He's definitely not canon but I like him like this) and Kiato's grandparents(once again, it's based mostly off headcannons)  
> Next chapter is going to be fun! Snuggles and fluff are coming right up! Any questions, critiques or just wanna say hi? Make sure to leave a comment below!


	13. Sleep Over Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito and Shuichi get to talking.

Shuichi’s POV

My heart was racing. I could have just stayed quiet but I just wanted someone else to know. Kaede is a great caretaker but maybe if I talked to Kaito about it, he would watch after me sometimes? I didn't want to stress Kaede out, especially during these times. I didn't want to get my hopes up but I really hoped Kaito would be okay with me like...this. I grasped my pants, twisting the fabric for some sort of comfort. It was quiet for a second. I looked at him.

Kaito looked confused. He scratched the back of his head and counted on his finders. Why he did that, I don’t know but I laughed a bit at his silliness. I felt myself calm down, even if it was only a bit. Kaito saw and cracked a small smile back.

“I hoped that would get a smile out of you. But no, I don’t think I’ve ever heard of age regression.”

“Okay. I’m going to explain it but here me out before you make a decision about me.”

“Of course”

“It’s a coping mechanism I use. I-”

“I know what that is! My grandparents always made me meditate if I felt too stressed or anything.” Kaito interrupted. “Is it like that?”

“Kind of. But instead of meditating, I basically go….back into the mindset of a child?” I sputtered out, kinda confused as to how to explain it to him. With Kaede, it just felt more natural. But with him, something about talking to him one on one in such a personal setting made it a lot less comfortable.

“The mindset of a child?” he parroted back slowly. I could see the gears turning in his head, trying to connect the dots.

“W-well, I won’t get too into it but I never really had a good childhood. I had to grow up, really fast. So I never got the happy childhood most kids get to have”

“Sorry to hear about that man. I know it doesn’t mean much now but I think you grew up to be a pretty good guy” he patted my back encouragingly.

“Thanks. I appreciate that. But since I never had a childhood, I sometimes like to go back to those days and make a good childhood for myself. If I get really stressed or if I really need to relax, I kind of go back to the mindset of a child.”

Kaito’s hand moved off my back and to the back of his neck. I could see he was thinking about something, but I didn’t know what. He didn’t think there was something wrong with me, did he? Maybe he was right and I deserved to be treated like a freak.

“So, you act like a kid when you’re stressed?”

“Sort of like that. It's not like I’m putting up an act though. I revert back to the mindset of a child, usually between 2 and 5. So very young. I think just like how a child would. I sometimes struggle to remember what happens when I regress, especially if there’s a caretaker with me. I just completely let go of all the stresses I have, especially during now.”

Kaito chuckled “I can definitely see how you can feel stressed out”

I smiled again. “Yeah. But that was my secret. Thanks for listening to me. I actually feels kinda nice to have someone I trust know this.”

“It’s no problem. I’m happy you felt comfortable enough to tell me. Can I ask a few questions though? It's okay if it's too soon for me to ask but I wanna know a few things.”

“You can ask me and I can try to explain. But some stuff I probably won’t be able to explain right.”

“Okay, so you said ‘caregiver’. Is that a babysitter or someone like that?”

I gave a small laugh. He was genuinely curious but he didn’t know where to start for questions. “Well, someone can get a babysitter for an age regressor but that isn’t too common. Most of the time, they have a person they trust the most and they’re the sole caregiver. If they have more people they trust, they can watch over then too.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. How long have you’ve been like...this?” he asked.

I flinched a little bit. I know he didn’t mean harm by it but the way he said it, it made me feel an outcast. Like I was a mistake.

“Knock, knock! I got the medicine and water but can one of you open the door please?” Kaede called out from the door.

I stood up to get the door but Kaito put his hand on my knee

“Don’t worry Shuichi. I got this” he said as he got up to open the door. As soon as the door opened and I saw Kaede, I felt more relaxed. She thanked Kaito then rushed over to my side.

“Here hun. I know you’re feeling better but you need to take these. They’re vitamins and they should help you out” she held her hand out with two pills.

After the day I’ve had, the last thing I wanted was to have to take some vitamins. I whined and pushed her hand aside “I don’t wanna”

“Don’t get fussy with me, young man. You need these.” she persisted, putting her hand closer to me again.

“But I don’t wanna!” I whined louder. I pushed her hand away again and crossed my arms over my chest.

“Hey buddy. You know, you should really listen to Kaede. She wants you to be healthy” Kaito said, getting on his knees to look me in the eyes.

I knew I wanted so bad to slip into little space but I didn’t want to slip in front of two people. The more I fought against it, the more compelled I felt to fully go into little space.

“Baby, are you okay? Is something bugging you?”

“I-I wan a hug” I whimpered, holding my hands out. In a second, Kaede put down the medicine and water on the nightstand. She sat on the bed and pulled me into her lap. I wrapped my hands around her and relaxed. She bounced me on her lap slightly, one hand supporting my back and the other running through my hair.

“Should I go? This seems kind of...personal” Kaito asked out as he stood up from the floor. He dusted himself off and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Kai stay” I mumbled out.

“Hun, you’re already slipping. You don’t want anyone to find out, do you?” Kaede asked.

“He knows” I said back. I trusted Kaito and I wanted him to stay.

“He does?” Kaede asked. “Since when?”

“Tol’ him before you in room” I was struggling to form the words but I wanted to tell her to have Kaito stay. I yawned and cuddled closer to Kaede. She gave a kiss on the forehead.

“Anything for you, baby.” she looked up to Kaito “I’m sorry Kaito. I don’t want to bother you but do you think you could stay for the night? You can sleep on the couch. I have extra blankets and pillows in my closet”

“It’s no problem. A little sleepover seems nice right now.”

“Speaking of which, I think it's someone’s bedtime” Kaede said and with perfect timing, Monokuma came on over the TV. 

“Ahen, this is a school announcement. It’s now 10 p.m., so it is now officially nighttime….” he droned on but I didn’t pay attention to him. I could feel myself nodding my head to sleep.

“I don wanna go to sleep!” I whined again.

“Don’t you say no. It’s late and it was a long day. I’m sure everyone is tired, here. Isn’t that right, Kaito?” 

“Honestly yeah” he said as he pulled out blankets and pillows from the closet.

“See? Do you wanna be Mommy’s good boy and go to sleep? Or do you wanna be a naughty boy and get no more cuddles?”

“Cuddles!” I squealed out.

“Good boy! Do you go to your room to get some PJ’s?”

“Pajamas please” I said, feeling a little bigger than I did a second ago.

“Hey Kaito, do you wanna go to your room to get some PJ’s from your room too? If not, you can watch over the room.”

“I’ll probably just wear this to bed. Would it be okay if I sleep in my boxers?”

“Hmm, I’m sorry but is it okay if you don’t? I don’t feel very comfortable with you like that in my room.”

“It’s no problem. I’m gonna go to my room to get some sweats than”

With that, we made our way to get my pajamas. Kaede grabbed a gray onesie, an extra baggy white shirt, and black sweats for me to dress in.

“I don’t know if you want to have a onesie or just plain big boy clothes. Which one do you want?”

“Can I put the onsie under the big boy clothes? I don’t want anyone to see me in my little clothes.”

“That’s fine. I’ll let you change” she said. I shuffled my way into the bathroom and continued my bedtime routine. After I got dressed and was ready for bed, we made our way back to her room. We got into her room and she made her way to her dresser.

“Hey hun, I gotta get into my PJ’s too. Can you turn around please?”

I turned my back to her and got a better look around her room. I looked at some of the music she had on her desk. There were so many suites, etudes, concertos and words I couldn’t even pronounce. I bet when she plays it, she makes it sound so nice

“All done. Now, let’s just wait for Kaito to come back then we can all go to bed. If you want, you can take off your big boy clothes.”

I took off the pants but I left the oversized shirt on. It felt comfy. I turned around and blushed. Kaede looks so pretty with her pjs; pastel pink satin shorts, a plain white tank top with music notes and her hair tied back into a simple ponytail. Before I had the chance to compliment her, Kaito came into the room. He had lavender sweats, the same shirt and his hair down for once.

“Well, now that everyone is here, is everyone ready to go to sleep?”

“Yeah, I'm definitely ready to hit the hay after the day we had.” Kaito yawned and he made his way to the couch.

“Wait, Shuichi, did you brush your teeth?”

“Yup! All clean!” I said, opening my mouth to show off my pearly whites.

“Hmm, okay then. Lemme go brush my teeth and we’ll go to bed. You can get under the covers if you want though.” she said as she made her way to her restroom.

I climbed under the covers and got comfortable.

“Hey Shuichi, you still awake?” Kaito called out from the couch.

“Yeah. What’s up?”

“I just wanted to say sorry about what I said earlier. The way I asked you, it was rude. I want you to know that I support you. If it makes you feel better, then there’s no reason to be ashamed of it”

“Thanks Kaito. I appreciate that. And thanks, for accepting me. But please, don’t tell anyone else. You and Kaede are the only ones who know” 

“I know this isn’t my place to talk but don’t you think it would be a good idea to talk to Maki about this? She’s the Ultimate caretaker after all. I’m sure if you need toys or something, she probably has you covered.”

“You’re right. But I’ll probably wait a little bit. It's kinda hard to talk about this, you know?”

“Yeah, I understand man. Well, I’m going to sleep. Goodnight Shuichi.”

Kaede came out from her restroom and made her way to the bed. She turned off the lights and climbed into bed. 

“Goodnight Kaito!”

“ ‘Night Kaede”

“Goodnight hun. I love you” she said as she cuddled close to me.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Love you too” I said before drifting to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting back to schedule but I may not update for a tiny bit. It's finals week and I have doctors appointment after doctors appointments all this month (mostly physical therapy and dentist) so I'm gonna be busy for a bit. That's why I made this chapter extra long.  
> Hope y'all liked it! I struggled a bit but I think this is one of the best chapters yet! Hopefully, I'll see you guys in a week!


	14. Establishment Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Shuichi and Kaede talk about their relationship and where they stand.

Kaede’s POV

“Ding dong, bing bong! It is now 7 a.m. and nighttime is officially over. Time to rise and shine and head on over to your own rooms! You know who I’m talking to! You guys are lucky I don't punish you right now! I will not be having any tiny children running around these halls!” After all that screaming, there was no way I could ignore it.

I groaned at hearing Monokuma’s shrill yelling voice first thing in the morning. I opened my eyes to see the love of my life still sleeping peacefully. Even if I wanted to let him sleep longer, I knew we had to get ready for breakfast eventually.

“Good morning sweetheart” I whispered, kissing him on the forehead “It’s time to get up”

I guess he was more tired than I thought because he just mumbled and turned around. Five more minutes couldn’t hurt anyone. I got out of bed and stretched. I made my way to the restroom to freshen up and do my morning routine.

“Morning, Kaede!” Kaito squeezed out between his yawns. He got off the couch and started folding up the blankets he used.

“Good morning, Kaito! Did you sleep well?” I said while brushing my teeth.

“Considering I was sleeping on a couch, I slept pretty damn good. Thanks again, for letting me stay. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t even mention it. I’m just glad to help where I can!” I spit out the toothbrush and did a quick rinse with water. “By the way, the restroom is open now so if you want, you can wash your face or something here.”

“Thanks for the offer but I should probably head back to my room. Maki would probably worry if I didn’t meet her to go to breakfast.”  
“That makes sense. Well, can you take the blankets you used to the washroom. I’m sure Kirumi can wash them”

“Will do. I’ll see my way out.” Kaito said as he left, gently petting Shuichi’s head before going out the door.

I grabbed a change of clothes from the closet; a white blouse, a light pink cardigan and a black skirt with a piano pattern at the hem, and I went back to the restroom to change.

I wonder how they got my measurements for all the clothes? And how did they know my talent was playing the piano? The piano is great and all, but not all my clothes have to have music notes on it. Maybe Tsumugi can whip up some new clothes for me if I ask?

I glanced at the hem of my skirt, trying to remember how I even got in this situation. I shook my head.

There’s no point in worrying. No one was able to remember how they got here and I don’t think we’ll ever be able to. I just wonder what they do and don’t know about me. Wait, no! Just focus on the here and now. We can all get through this!

With the final button snapped in place and my black stockings on, I called the outfit done. I went back to the main part of my room and saw Shuichi still asleep. If we both wanted to make it to breakfast on time, we would have to start heading out soon.

“Shuichi, you need to wake up” I shook him gently.

He groaned, trying to push my hand away.

“Not gonna work this time, sweetheart. You have to get up now.”

“Don’t wanna” he mumbled out, pulling the blanket over his head.

I pulled the blankets back down and gave him a stern look “Get up. You need to get ready for the day.”

“Fiiiine” he whined as he sat up and stretched.

“Good boy” I cooed, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“I’m not in little space so you don’t have to baby me” he said, trying to comb through his messy hair with his fingers. I sat by him and bumped his shoulder with mine playfully.

“I guessed that but I can still spoil my boyfriend, can’t I?”

“Boyfriend?!” he repeated, his hand freezing midway through his bangs.

“Yeah, we are dating, aren’t we?” I faltered, thinking I did something wrong.

“Well, before...everything..happened yesterday, we were gonna talk about our relationship?”

A cold dread washed over me. I don’t know if I was pushing it too far before but maybe he only wanted to be friends and for me to be a caregiver when he needs it? I wouldn’t mind it but I think I have deep feelings for him, more than just friends. I probably just pushed him away and he never wants to talk to me again…

“Kaede? You okay?” Shuichi asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

“Y-yeah, sorry. I just got a little distracted”

“Okay, so I just wanted to see where we stand. In terms of our relationship. Because I really do like you and-”

“I really like you too! If it’s okay with you, I want to officially date!” I yelped out before he could say more. I could feel my heart racing in my chest. The blood was rushing to my ears and I could barely hear what Shuichi said.

“--- like ---too” Shuichi mumbled out.

“I-I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

“I said, I’d like that too!” he squeaked out. I was so relieved by his response, I hugged him tightly. I peppered his face with quick kisses with one last kiss on the lips.

“So just to make sure, we’re official?” I asked, wanting to be completely clear.

“Yeah” he said, snaking his hand into mine.

“On that note, you should probably go to your room so you can get ready.”

“That sounds good. Wanna come with me?”

“Of course, sweetheart”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in forever >n<  
> I know this isn't a super good excuse or anything but just to let you guys know, I've been in and out of the hospital because my white blood cell count are dangerously high, some of them almost triple recommended amount. The doctors don't know what's going on and neither do I.  
> But since I've been doing nothing but sleeping, writing down my symptoms and taking labs, I had a bit of time to start writing fanfic again. I hope you guys like this chapter, even if there wasn't anything new or good about it.  
> I should be able to start posting more regularly again but don't be surprised if I go on hiatus again.  
> Hopefully, I'll see y'all in a week!


	15. Messy Breakfast

Kaede’s POV

After our confession to each other, we made our way to his room. My heart was still pounding but I was glad we were able to talk about it. I grabbed his hand and walked closely to him. He blushed but turned away to try to hide it. I laughed a little and before I knew it we were in his room again.

I sat on his bed while he made his way to his closet. From a quick glance, I could see his clothes were much darker than my pink filled closet.

_It suits him though. I wonder if he always wore dark clothes or if would wear bright clothes before. Goodness, he must have been such a cute kid!_

With that thought, it brought me back to current times. More importantly, about yesterday.

“So, about our um, ‘motives’,...do you feel comfortable talking about it with me? When did it happen? And who did it?” I ask softly, not wanting to push him.

He froze for a second, “M-maybe we can talk about that later? And can you turn around so I can change?”

I could hear the tension in his voice and decided I shouldn’t try to make him talk. The last thing I wanted to do was trigger a panic attack.

“Oh, yeah. No problem” I turned my back to him and let my thoughts run wild. I still hadn’t looked at my motive but I don’t even want to know that could be in there. As soon as I figured out there was a potential reason for a murder, I ripped it up. The remnants of it were pushed to the back of my nightside table. But I still have a few ideas of what could have been in there. None of them were good. What if it was about that one piano competition whe-

A tap on the shoulder jolted me away. “Um, I’m all done”

He dressed in black jeans, a dark gray button up and his signature hat. I smiled, getting up from the bed.

“You know, I like how you look without the hat” I playfully took his hat off and put it on me. He smiled and reached for it instinctively. I took a step back, took it off and held it just out of his grasp.

“My hair’s a mess though. I look better with the hat” he replied, grabbing the hat out of my hand and promptly putting it back on.

“But it hides half your face!”

“I know. That’s the point”

“Hmmm, fine. But just know, your face looks cuter when I can see all of it”

“You’re just saying that” he mumbled. “Anyways, let’s go get breakfast”

Unfortunately, we could hear who was in the cafeteria before we were able to see anyone.

“You fucking gremlin! You don’t know jackshit about me! You’re fucking bluffing!”

“Aww, look! The virgin is quaking in her oversized gaudy boots! No one would want to touch you anyways! ‘Girl genius’ this and ‘girl genius’ that. You’re almost as stupid as Kaito!”

“Kokichi, shut your mouth before I do it for you”

We walked in the dining room and saw the chaos firsthand. Maki and Kaito were sitting together at one end of the table. Kiibo, Ryoma and a few other students were sitting on the other end, just watching. Kirumi was walking around, cleaning up...thrown food and broken juice bottles?

“What’s the babysitter gonna do about it? Put me in time out? Oh, wait wait, I know, you spank me! I know Miu would love to watch, nasty perv. Nishishi!” Kokichi cackled from his spot in the middle of the room.

“Fucking brat!” Miu screamed, her fist balled. If someone didn’t do something, this would escalate.

“Hey Miu, how about we calm down?” I rushed to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Shut it, piano nerd! I don’t need this shit” she huffed before storming out.

“Great job Kaede! Now we got rid of the whore!” Kokichi laughed again, turning my attention to him.

“Kokichi, can you please just give it a rest? Breakfast time barely started and it's too early to deal with this.” I pleaded, seeing everyone in the room reciprocating the same tired feeling.

“As if! This is the best entertainment I could make! We have to keep things interesting!”

“C’mon Kokichi, it’s too early for this” Shuichi sighed from my side.

“What a good baby, repeating what his mommy said! Aren’t you such a smart boy!” he patronizingly cooed out, patting him on his head

“W-what?” Shuichi faltered, swiping his hand away “Don’t do that”

“If you don’t shut up, I’ll go over there and beat you ‘til you can’t talk” Kaito called from the table with Maki trying to keep him seated.

“Ohhh, I’m so scared of a dirty thief! Just try and catch me!” all we could hear was the pittering of his feet running down the hallway

I sighed a breath of relief and made my way to the table. Shuichi followed me, still a bit flustered from the earlier interaction. We sat next to each other at the table where a hearty breakfast was promptly placed in front of us by Kirumi.

“Thank you” Shuichi mumbled, picking up his fork and enjoying the fluffy scrambled eggs with toast.

“Thanks a bunch Kirumi. If you want, I can help you clean up this mess after” I said, gesturing to the remnants of Kokichi’s and Miu’s fight.

“It’s no problem. I’ve had to do this a few times already so I know how to remove all the stains very easily”

“Still, it’s a pretty big mess. I can just sweep up some of the bottles that way it’s a little easier on you. It’s the least I can do for you cooking me breakfast”

“It’s merely my talent but I do appreciate the offer. I’ll be able to handle this on my own. Please, enjoy your breakfast before it gets cold” and she left back to the kitchen without another word.

“Kirumi’s really nice but she’s a bit stubborn, isn’t she” I chuckled, starting on my breakfast. We both ate in comfortable silence, sharing occasional small laughs whenever someone else at the table said something funny. It was usually just Angie and Tenko fighting over some dumb thing, like whether or not men will be accepted into some grand holy place after death. Even though the topic was a bit dark, Tenko's only defense was how could a "degenerate male" go anyplace good. I much prefered this to the tension of yesterday. Even there there was still tension, I'd like to believe we trusted each other to not destroy ourselves. The sound slowly died down as others left on their own or in very small groups. We were the last ones in the cafeteria, aside from Kirumi still cleaning up the mess. After we both put our dishes away and thanked Kirumi again, we walked back to my room without hitch. 

"So, what do you wanna do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!  
> I love all of y'all you put up with my awful scheduling and cringe writing  
> Most importantly, I hope y'all like this chapter. I am sorry for not posting in so long. I'm gonna be honest, I just didn't have enough motivation.  
> Tell me your opinion in the comments down below!  
> See y'all next week (hopefully)


	16. What do they know?

Shuichi’s POV

“So, what do you wanna do?” she asked when we entered her room. It felt nice here, with the sun warming her room much better than mine could ever with the blinds always drawn.

“I don’t know” I mumbled, crashing onto her couch. So much has been happening, I just wanted to sleep for a week and wake up from this nightmare. But I knew even if I slept for years, I would still wake up in place with the same people and same situation.

She giggled as she gently nudged me. I sat up to let her have some room. She sat right by me and gave a gentle kiss on my cheek.

“If you want, you can just sit here for a bit,” she offered, patting her lap. “It’s been a little rough these past few days and if you need anything, it's okay to ask.” she cooed. Her motherly voice sounded so sweet and I could feel myself slip. She could probably tell I wanted to regress but I couldn’t yet.

I took off my hat and leaned my head on her shoulder instead. Something has been bothering me ever since the motive was out. Before that even. I had to ask her, even if it leads to something I don’t like.

“Hey Kaede?”

“Hmm?”

“You haven’t told anyone about...me. Have you?” 

Kaede moved to look me in the eyes, quickly scanning me over “No. Why? Did someone say something to you?” concerned riddled her voice.

“No, not really.” 

_I don’t want them to worry over nothing. I was probably just overthinking it. He’s so immature so of course his insults would be dumb too. The only people that know are Kaede and Kaito. Kaede would never do that to me. And Kaito...well, I’m pretty he would rather die than talk to that person. And I trust them both. I_ want _to trust them._

“Hun, I can tell you’re thinking about something. What’s bothering you?”

“I don’t know. I’m probably just being sensitive. It’s nothing” I sighed, laying my head on her lap. I thought if I kept saying it, it would convince me that it was true but it just wasn’t working. That worry was still etched into my foremind.

“Hmmm” she hummed doubtingly, running her hand through my hair “Does it have something to do with someone finding out your secret?”

My spine stiffened because she knew exactly what I was worried for. “Yeah, I can’t shake the feeling that Kokichi knows something. He probably figured out everything about my age regression.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just earlier today, he made that comment about you being my mommy”

“Well, that was a little weird but I think he was mocking you for always being with me. Not that that’s a bad thing, of course. Plus, I wouldn't take anything he says too seriously. He just wants to make trouble”

I sat up, feeling uncomfortable. It wasn’t her fault but if Kokichi knew about me, he would probably use it as leverage against me. I scanned the room again, even if I already knew I wouldn’t see anyone else here with us.

“Did more happen? I don’t think one comment would get you this worried.” she asked, slipping her hand into mine.

“Remember the first time I regressed with you? And we went to the kitchen together?”

“Yeah, I remember. But Kokichi only bumped into us. He got bored and left really quick” her voice cracked a bit and I knew she wasn’t telling the complete truth

“Well, I didn’t tell you but I had one of my...little space things with me when we went to get dinner” It felt a little weird to openly talk about my little side when I was still stuck here but I wanted her to know.

“Which one? And where?” Kaede asked, not exactly knowing where this was leading and why it was important.

“I-it was one of my pacifiers. I had it in my pocket when we first left. But when we got back... it was gone”

“When we first left” I saw her connect the dots “You think you lost it when we were walking and he found it?”

“Not exactly. I remember that he bumped straight into me. If he really does do crimes, like he claims, it could be that he pick-pocketed it from me without me realizing it”

“Now, let’s hold on a little bit. Maybe we just misplaced it somewhere in your room? We did leave it a a little messy. Or maybe you dropped it? Let’s not jump to conclusions just yet.”

“But that could explain everything. He knows and he’s going to tell everyone here so they’ll hate me and make it easier for them to...to…”. I couldn’t finish the sentence. The words were stuck in my throat and the panic was only climbing higher. The more I thought, the worse and worse the outcomes were. 

_"We all knew you were a freak"_

__

__

_"What is wrong with you?"_

__

__

_"I never want to see you again"_

Kaede pulled me into a tight hug which helped a little. The thoughts slowly quieted down to where I can here Kaede trying to soothe me

“Hun, it's okay. If Kokichi knew about you, don’t you think he would have told everyone already? He’s not exactly good at keeping secrets. And even if he told, I’m sure no one would see you differently. You’re still the same Shuichi that I love regardless.”

I gulped and felt myself calm down enough to talk again “I guess you’re right.”

“I know it’s hard but you can trust me right?”

“Right”

“I’ll always be here for you. You can talk to me if anything else happened” she said, laying a gentle kiss on my forehead. 

I chuckled a little and touched my forehead. I loved her. I truly did love her more than I thought I could love someone. I wonder how even though we’re both stuck in this place together that I’m grateful I got to meet her. When she saw how happy that one kiss made me, she peppered more kisses across my cheeks, forehead and nose. She always knew how to cheer me up. 

“Hey Kaede?”

“Yes hun?”

“Do you think we could…?” I didn’t know how to ask for her to help me regress. After the talk we had, I really needed it but I didn’t want to seem needy. I wanted to fully regress instead of just slipping in and out, floating between big and little.

“Use your words, hun. Or else I won’t know what you’re trying to say”

“I...I wan” I felt so embarrassed to say it. She’d seen me in little space before but still. It was different to ask for it

“What do you want hun? Are you feeling little?” 

I nodded, making grabby hands to her.

“I could never say no to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, two weeks in a row! A new record, lol  
> I started my spring semester and I finally got the motivation to write. I swear, I even have two extra chapters written out so if I get lazy again, I won't fall too far behind!  
> Be ready for more consistent uploads and I hope y'all enjoyed this one because I wanted to still have plot relevancy.  
> Next chapter is super fluffy, super cute and sweet enough to cause a cavity,lol.  
> See y'all next week!!


	17. Rule Time

“I could never say no to you”

I knew there was something bothering but I hoped even this little bit of downtime could help him. If he wanted to open up he could but if I could see him worry free again, I’d do nearly anything.

“Anything in particular you’d like to do?”

“I...I don know” he sounded like he was struggling to even tell me that. I couldn’t tell if it was because of how stressed out he felt or if he was slipping. He moved away from my side and laid his head on my lap again.

“Can you tell me how old you are, baby?” If I wanted to choose an appropriate activity, I wanted to have some type of age range. I mean, having him in the two year old headspace but still trying to have him do a more strenuous activity doesn’t exactly sound like a good idea.

“I’m this many” he said, holding up four fingers.

“Four years old? What a big boy!” I repeated, to make sure he knew what he was saying.

“Uh-huh! Four, four!” he parroted again, happy to hear his own voice. He clapped his hands together before he used them to push some of his shirt into his mouth.

“How about just some cuddles and a movie to start off with? We can get Kamu to keep us company too. Don’t you like your teddy?”

“Hmmm don wanna” he mumbled out through his shirt. I gently tugged it out of his mouth with a disappointed tsk. I know I’ve told him to not do that but I realized I never made a set rule list for him to follow. 

“Baby, maybe we should go over some rules first, okay? And you can say if you think it’s a good or bad rule for you. Doesn’t that sound good?”

“Otay”

“Okay, first. Whenever you feel little, you have to tell Mommy. It doesn’t matter how late it is or if Mommy is with anyone. Always tell her. Can you repeat that to me?”

“T-tell Mommy if I feel little. No matter what.”

“Good boy!”

“Next rules, if you’re feeling bad or sad, tell mommy. It's okay to talk or cry if you want to. Everyone cries sometimes.”

“Tell Mommy if sad or mad”

“Yes! And this rule is when you’re my precious little baby boy or if you’re a strong big boy. Talking about emotions is very important”

“Talking is important?”

“Very important. You should never keep all your sadness inside. It could get you sickies. And you don’t want that, do you?”

“No sickies. I hate medicine” he said, sticking his tongue out in disgust.

“Now, rule number three. Drink at least 8 cups of water a day. You need to stay hydrated”

“Eight cups? Thas so many!” he whined, trying to count that on his fingers. 

“It’s not too much. It’s very, very important to drink enough water. Do you know why?”

“I get sickies without it?” he guessed.

“Yes! You’re so smart!” I praised him, bending down and peppering kisses onto his forehead. He wrapped his arms around my neck and when I tried sitting back up, he didn’t want to let go.

“Wan cuddles”

“So that’s what baby wants? Can you say please? Use your manners.”

“Pweeeease?” he whined again.

“Only because you asked so politely.” I pulled him closer to me and held him like I would an actual baby. He kept one arm wrapped around me, put his other arm on his chest, and moved his thumb into his mouth.

“Now, let’s keep going over the rules okay? Rule four, use your manners. Say please and thank you.”

“Even to meanies?” he slurred around his thumb.

“Yes. Even to the meanest meanie.” I giggled. “And rule number five, no more chewing on your clothes or sucking on your thumb. It's not good for you or your little teeth.”

He reluctantly took his thumb out of his mouth. I used his shirt to wipe his thumb clean.

“Speaking of which, rule number six is to try and stay clean. Brush your teeth twice a day, shower at least once every other day, and always wash your hands”

“Nice and clean” he muttered, trying his hardest to commit the rules to memory.

“Yes. True, true. You don’t wanna be stinky, do you?” I asked him. 

He shook his head no as he tried to cuddle closer to me.

“Rule seven, no being mean to yourself. Mommy loves you so much and feels sad when you don’t love yourself.”

“Mommy feels sad?” he asked, surprised. Has he never been told this before? It broke my heart and I vowed that I would try to fix it. I’m going to tell him that no matter what, he is worth everything and even more.

“Yes. Mommy likes seeing you happy and smiling. Especially when you’re a baby boy. You have the cutest smile Mommy has ever seen!” I said, giving a small kiss on his lips.

“I love you too Mommy”

“And Mommy loves you. Now, that seems like enough rules, right?”

“Uh-huh. Seven is a lot”

“It’s not that many. But you need to promise me to follow these rules. Do you promise?”

“Uh-huh, I pwomise” he said, offering his pinky. I wrapped my pinkie around his and gently shook it.

“Now that we’re done with the rules, wanna draw a little bit? Mommy wants to write down the rules so we always remember them.”

“Uh-huh! Drawing is fun!”

“Do you want me to bring some of your crayons and stuffies here? Or do you want to go to your room? We can play a movie there too since we still have some dvd’s left over there.”

“Can we go to my room pwease?”

“Of course. And good job on using your manners. Let’s go, okay? Hold my hand”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, three weeks in a row! I hope y'all are proud of me ^u^  
> But aside from that, I hope y'all liked the chapter. Rules are always super important and I'm surprised I hadn't made this chapter earlier. I had so much fun writing this chapter.  
> Next week, I swear it's going to be nothing but fluff! But that's not until a whole 'nother week. Tell me what you thought of this chapter down below!  
> See y'all next week! <3


End file.
